In the eyes of Peeta Mellark
by SarahMellark
Summary: The story of the boy with the breed.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first day of school. My brothers, my father and mother were walking me to school. Well my brothers were going to school as well. They both had been in school for a few years now. Actually my oldest brother was soon going to be entering the reaping. I don't know much about it, only it may be a huge danger for him. My parents are very worried, well me father is. My mother has not cared for us much. She only really cares about herself. Sometimes I can tell she no longer loves my father. So when she takes my brothers to their class and my father points out this pretty girl with two braids, and then tells me how he once loved that girl's mother, I'm not surprised. I am curious though on why they never married; my father answers the question that was just running across my mind. She ran off with a coal miner. Then another question pops into my mind, but before I knew, the question had jump from my mouth "Why did she run off with a coal miner when she could have had you?" I never much liked asking questions. My mother would normally just end up yelling me, or if I had said something wrong she would hit my face with her hand. I know my father is different, but I still expect his hand to hit my cheek, but it never does. He just answers my question, with a hint of sorrow on his face and in his words, he tells me "Because when he sings the birds fall silent". Like the birds, we are both silent until my mother come walking over, tells me to learn something, takes my father's hand and starts walking before I can even respond. I'm watching the girl with the braids with many different questions in my mind, like what's her name? How old is she? Will we become friends? As some woman is trying to organize us into groups then get us to sit down in a line. She is in my group, about five kids away is where she sits. Some people come up to me and say "Hello", but I don't care much to talk to them. Neither does she. I see my friend Delly attempting to get her to talk in the conversation she and her friends are having. I just saw Delly the other day, we were playing with chalk for hours, until my mother came running outside screaming about something I forgot to do in the bakery. Luckily Delly was there, or she would have hit me for sure. Delly gives up with trying to talk with the two braided girl. Then I think about going to see her, maybe ask what her name is, when the lady that was telling us to get into a line starts talking. She announces that she is our principal, and would like to welcome back the students. She continues talking, but I really don't care. I watch the girl. She looks very determined, yet bored. Later I will know that it seems to be the only look she has. The principal lets the first year go first, which is my group. We head to what looks to be music class. I have never been a good singer so this will not be good for me. Once we walked in the room it's full of the sound of birds. I realize that the windows are open, and that maybe this class won't be so bad. I really like the room, there are drawings all over the walls, they look better than mine. This makes me sad for a split second. When all of a sudden a teacher, which I can only guess is our music teacher, asks if any of us know the Valley Song. That when her hand went shooting up. The music teacher stood her up on this stool, told her to sing, and then when she did, I swear not a single bird was singing, it was just her. Once she finished I could tell the birds were trying to pick up her melody, but nothing could beat the beautiful sound that came from her mouth. That's when the music teacher announces the girl's name. It's Katniss Everdeen. For some reason, I don't know why, I just want Katniss to know me. For some reason, I just want Katniss Everdeen to be mine. Because like her mother, I'm a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

As time goes on I get better with my art, I try to spend as much time as I can doing chalk drawings with Delly, but as I grow older my mom wants me in the bakery more. I still get about an hour, and then I'm helping my father make bread. Soon he promises to teach me how to do the cake. I'm honestly very excited. In the past six years I made great friends. I tried to get to know Katniss. But the only person that seems to get a word in with her is Madge. Hardly anyone talks with Madge. She is normally very shy. So my plan to befriend Katniss Everdeen will probably never happen. A couple weeks go on, something terrible happened. The sirens were blasting in my ear. I did not care much, since my father was not in the mines. But then I looked over to Katniss. A second emotion crosses her face. Fear. She stands up, trying to act calm, but when she starts to shuffle forward she takes off in a sprint. I attempt to run after her, I know exactly where she is going. To her sister, Prim. She is four years younger than us. In year two. She must be terrified. I have met her a few times; she is a lot more talkative then her sister. The first time I ever met her was when she was with her father, they were walking right in front of the shop, Delly and I were showing my father are chalk drawings when she came running up and was looking at them. My father nodded at who could only be to Katniss's dad. He nodded back as if that was there greeting to one another. I wondered how awkward it must be for them to see each other, when Prim ran right into me. I started laughing, but she all she could do was say "Sorry" over and over again. We met a few times after that. I showed her how to draw some things, like flowers and such, once she even mentioned Katniss, hoping she had talked about me I told Prim I was in her class. She responded with, oh Katniss never told me about you. I re-focused by the time I got to Prim's class room, but they were already gone. I knew I would have to find my brothers anyways; they had to walk me home. Once I found them all I could think about was Katniss. I was so worried. I watched the news that night. Hoping that maybe I would see her father's face in the "Safely evacuated" section. But his face never got there. It was around nine at night when my father said he was going to go and check to see if they needed help. He told my brothers to go with him. I wanted to as well. To go see if she was alright. He said that I would most likely just get in the way, besides he did not want to see me hurt. I understood. I just gave him a blanket and told him to give it to Katniss. He promised he would. The next morning I woke up as soon as I could, I turned on our old grey TV, waited for the news to appear magically like it always did, once it was up though I knew there was no point in looking. I already knew that I would still not see Katniss's fathers face on the "Safely evacuated" section. I did not see her face for a week after that either. I kept hoping she would come to school, so I could say sorry for her loss. She never came, and then once she was back, I could not talk to her. There were so many people saying sorry, then once I got to her I could not let the words out, like every other time I saw her, I just looked at her for a long second, taking in every little detail of her face, then walked swiftly away. Never saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

I made sure to look for Katniss every day. Every day she seemed no better. She looked tired and sad. Same with her once happy little sister, she now slowly shuffles in the hallway from class to class. I have not heard either of them talk. Sometimes before I could catch Katniss singing to herself in the hallway, now I'm lucky to even hear her footsteps. It's been three months since her father died. About after the first month I seemed to notice her once round full face is now turning hollow, same with Prim's. I have not seen their mother since a few days after her husband's funeral; I went with my dad to say sorry for their loss, hoping it would make up for not saying sorry before. It was pouring rain that day. As we walked with the dull grey sky and moisture surrounding me, I began to think of backing out, that it would not be too late; that I could pull on the sleeve of my dad's light blue coat and explain how I wished not to go any further. He would probably agree to it, just tell me to go home. But that's when I realize it's too late. We now we surrounded by dull coloured homes. We must be in the seam, closing in on Katniss's house. Now all I do is hope she is not home, that maybe it will just be the mother with her sad eyes, trying to pull together for company. Once we reach her house my father does two brisk knocks on the mahogany coloured door. It's the one thing that stand out on her home, the rest of the house seems to be a pale grey, not the same as the sky, this grey is lighter, closer to white then anything. We wait a few moments. Then someone answers the door, I don't know who they are at first. He is wearing this nice purple coat, with a greenish coloured pants, I think he is from the capitol when all of a sudden I recognize him, that's right; he is Mayor Undersee, A somewhat short man, with hair that is starting to go grey. I wonder what he is doing here. Like my question to my father so many years ago, he answers it before I ask, but this time not to me, but my father. "Ah, Mr. Mellark! Came to say your respects, I was just doing the same thing, also I was telling them about the medal of valour. Well I must run, but do come inside, I don't think Ms. Everdeen will mind." I remember my father always telling me how that man loved to talk, he also seemed to know what you were thinking, he swore that once he had a conversation with him for an hour, it just was not a conversation because my father never said a word the whole time, just stood there and nodded. Once the man had gone around us we headed inside the home and out of the pouring rain. We were there for a few minutes. We said our respects then left. She was silent and very unfocused the entire time. There were no children anywhere. It was like any other weekend. I was helping my mom all morning with the bread, and then in the afternoon my dad would teach me more about frosting a cake. I was getting very good at it. Sadly though it had been raining all week so I never got a chance to play with my chalk, I'm also sure my mother is going to take it away soon. It was around lunch time when my father said he would not be able to do the frosting with me today, something about a meeting, so I would have to help my mom with the bread all day. I was a little upset by this; I was looking forward to it. But I guess it was not all that bad. It was right after supper, there was only about one more hour until we closed up shop. Most of the other shops closed at this time, but my mother insisted to keep the shop open. I don't even know why. So I was putting the bread into the oven when I caught a glimpse of her though a window, I saw the braid and knew it was Katniss, but like all other times when I saw Katniss I drop everything in my hands. By doing that I burnt the bread. Causing my mom to yell at the top of her lungs, then she slapped me on the face. I have grown used to it. But I still get upset by this. We hear a rumble of what I think is trash can from out back. My mom gets this facial expression that scares me. I'm terrified to be honest. I don't know why. I have seen it before, she was probably wearing it on her face as she slapped me, but then I realize why I'm terrified, is not because she is angry with me, but with whoever is back there. I try to get around her, to stop her but she tells me to get the bread and give it to our pigs. I do it as fast as I can, but I still don't beat her out there, I could not save Katniss Everdeen from my mother. By the time I'm out there my mother is trying to compose her face for the costumer that just came in to the shop, you could hear the joyful chime it makes even with the sound of the rain. I rush out but not in time to save Katniss, she looks like how she does in school, just with a knew emotion, defeated. It happens again, as I try to comfort her with words, the words don't escape my mouth. I just stand there watching her, then for the first time she is watching me back. I take in the detail of her face. Rip off the burnt parts of the bread, through it to the pigs, then at the last second, through the part that had not been burnt to her. Then with the second loaf I do the same. I capture the image of her face, which was full of shock, turn on my heels and hurry into the bakery. Only regretting not going out and giving it to her that night when I realized that would have been the better thing to do. I will always regret it. Always.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I got to school I steered clear of Katniss Everdeen. Over the years I knew where she would normally be at all times. We did not have any classes together, which on a normal day would make me disappointed. But no, today was not a normal day; two days ago I did something which she must hate me for. I threw bread at her! The girl I have been in love with for six years now, got bread thrown at her, by me! I feel so bad about it. Maybe I should say sorry though. She might accept it then we could be friends. That's what I will do, I will find her, say sorry, then everything will either go back to normal, or even might be better. I trudge down the grey hallways. I had math next, but I had a small break in between. So I went to her next class, I was just about to stop her, when that sense of shyness hit me over the head. It happens whenever I'm close to her. I get up the nerve to talk over, but then all the words that I had thought of disappear. I turn into the next classroom, which is the choir room. Memories from that first day hit me like a ton of bricks. I just stand there for a few moments, remembering the first time I saw her. The colour of the room has never changed. It's always been this lovely colour of orange. Not to bright. Just like a sunset. From this point on I know it will be my favourite colour. Well I guess the world does not stop when you're thinking, because there is the tap on my shoulder, it's the choir teacher explaining I'm late for class. She looks older now, she has never really been the same since her Son had died in the Hunger Games, I felt so bad for her. I wonder what it would be like to be put into a death tournament. I wonder what would happen with me parents and friends. I already know that I would never survive. So I hope that the odds will stay in my favour. As I leave the school I notice Katniss is just across the field from me. I watch her for a few moments, and then her gaze goes to me. I wanted to keep it there, maybe even cross over the field and talk to her. But the wave of shyness hits, I try to fight it, but I know its winning. I duck my head down. Then lift it once again, but now Katniss is looking away from me. She is looking down, which is not a good sign. I want to keep watching her, but my brother is calling my name so I know I have to go. The last image I have of Katniss is her picking up a dandelion.

The next day we don't have school. I spend it with my father as he teaches me the final steps of cake decorating. I'm done before noon. So I decide to play with my chalk, maybe even go try to find Delly. I am always wondered if I could have the same feelings I have for Katniss with Delly, but I don't think I could ever. I wish I could though. It would be so much easier. But I could never do that. I decide not to find Delly. Just to do it alone. So I'm almost done when I see Prim running over. She does not see me yet, so I try and hide, because I know if there is a Prim, there is a Katniss. I'm hiding near the bakery when I see Katniss walk over; she looks at the chalk for a few moments then grabs Prims and walks away. Both carrying a bucket of dandelions.

Two months go by. It's May 8th. I'm tempted to give Katniss this card I made her. But I don't and end up putting it in my bag, where is will stay. I do think I should go say Happy Birthday, when I see him. Gale Hawthorne. He is older than me by two years. Standing near Katniss. I can tell he is saying something under his breath. I just can't make out what. I stand there totally shocked as they walk out together. It takes a minute for me to understand what is going on. I chase after them. I want to start following them. But I know that is not a good idea. So I find my brothers and try to forget about Katniss Everdeen. It's hard though, especially since right before I turn, I see her and Gale slipping under the fence of district thirteen. So once I am home I almost throw the cake I'm frosting. I'm furious. No I'm jealous. I just wish I could do something. I could never win against Gale! He is taller and older than me. How could I even compete? I guess I will just have to try to find someone else. Which I do try. I notice almost every girl. But the only things I like about them are things they have in common with Katniss. Like black hair, grey eyes, they can sing, not as well as Katniss, but can sing a little, have a little sister, put their hair in a braid. I knew I could never be happily married. So I guess I will just do what my father did. Gave up, and then found some woman to try and tie over the pain with. But for some reason, I don't want to give up. I want Katniss Everdeen to know me; I want Katniss Everdeen to be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the day of the reaping and I don't want to leave the bed, where I'm safe and warm. I know I have to though. The peace keepers would come for me anyways. I make slow motions to get off my bed. I hear my mom running around the house. My door fly's open. She tells me to wake up in a frustrated tone. Once she sees me though, she calms down a bit. She is carrying a grey outfit. She gives it to me and grabs hold of my face and kisses my forehead. I get dressed and head down stairs. My brother have beat me here though, there already eating. No one says a word. I'm already so I head out for some fresh air. I see some chalk and begin to draw. I don't really know what I'm drawing, I'm not even thinking. Then I realize I'm drawing a type of flower, but no, it's not a flower, not in the least, it is a type of weed, a dandelion to be exact.

Right on cue I look up and see her with Gale Hawthorne walking right for me. She does not see me, but I only have seconds to hide. It's not like she know me or anything. But I don't want her to see me acting like a child and playing with chalk on a day like this! I run back inside acting like a total coward like always when I see her. I can't sit down though. I just keep pacing, and then all of a sudden I feel as if I'm not going to return to this home. That this will be the last time I see it. I mumble to myself a goodbye to district twelve. I don't even know why. I could never get picked, but I feel like something worse will happen today, something worse than getting picked for a death tournament.

Once my parents were ready we head down to the town square. Normally it is a marvellous place. But right now I want out. It feels like a prison. I sign in then wait for the show to begin. I hear the clicking of shoes, the shoes I have heard four times before, the shoes of Effie Trinket. I get worried. I look around at the girls, wondering who it is going to be. Effie is saying something, when I see her again. She looks worried. I just hope the name Effie picks is not Katniss Everdeen's name, and it's not, but it might as well should be, because the name that is picked is Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's little sister. Before I could even concentrate Katniss had volunteered and is about to mount the stage, giving her life away.

Effie continues talking as I debate with myself if I should volunteer, so I could try and protect Katniss. I know I would never have a shot, but maybe I could jump in front of a knife or something if it's coming at her. But I really won't do much good to her; I could just stay her and help Prim… But Effie as at the boys bowl. Her hand circles around, picks one name, then quickly walks to the microphone and calls out, in her silly voice, "Peeta Mellark!" and I know that it's a sign, I have to protect the girl I love. I have to protect Katniss Everdeen, even if it means my own death.


End file.
